crushcrushcrush
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Hay una chica y (resulta ser una de las cosas más bonitas que Violet haya visto jamás.) [GL]


**Disclaimer:** The Promised Neverland le pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu.

 **Summary:** Hay una chica y (resulta ser una de las cosas más bonitas que Violet haya visto jamás.)

 **Pareja:** Violet/Emma.

 **Advertencia:** Leves spoilers. OoC gratuito. Situado durante el time-skip.

 **Notas:** what is a plot anyways?

* * *

 **crushcrushcrush**

* * *

 _1._

Hay una chica, tiene cabellos de fénix renacido y sonrisa de amanecer compacto.

Hay una chica, ella tiene el corazón demasiado grande y siempre está corriendo de un lado a otro con tal de ayudar a los demás, a gente a la que ni siquiera conoce; porque _simplemente no puede ignorarlos._

Hay una chica y ella es más cálida que el sol, y brilla de una manera que resulta ridículamente atrayente. Es esa clase de persona en la que uno podría confiar sus sueños, su vida, sus anhelos para el futuro; porque ella les aseguraría, sonriente, que se haría cargo de hacerlos realidad ( _de liberarlos a todos_ ), y no mentiría.

Hay una chica y—

(resulta ser una de las cosas más bonitas que Violet haya visto jamás, de cierta forma.)

* * *

 _2._

Se conocen en medio de monstruos, música (funeraria) y cacerías sádicas. Y es que aquel es un mundo podrido y ese lugar, disfrazado de pueblito sacado de cuento de hadas, no es mucho mejor. Ella aparece un día y no le toma mucho darse cuenta de que es diferente, que ella _sabe_ — que es consciente de la realidad en la que han nacido, de los demonios que acechan entre las tinieblas, relamiéndose los labios en espera de que la hora llegase y el _juego_ diera inicio.

Tampoco tarda mucho en notar lo… _peculiar_ que ella es. Viendo en pos de niños a los que no conoce de nada, tratando de salvarlos, haciéndole frente a _Lewis_ de entre todas esas bestias. Es un poco sorprendente lo tenaz que se muestra en tal situación; más considerando que es su primera experiencia con los cazadores furtivos. Al final resulta un intento inútil, sin embargo; dos de aquellos hermanos terminan muertos y ella se desmorona, su fachada de tranquilidad y esperanza resquebrajándose un poco. Trata de decirle que logró salvar una vida y eso debería de ser suficiente, que a veces algunos tienen que morir y simplemente no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo; es cruel, lo sabe, pero es la realidad a la que se han acostumbrado ahí (porque todos tienen una misión mucho más importante que cumplir).

O, al menos, así es hasta que ella termina por cambiarla. Y derrotan a los demonios y destruyen aquel maldito lugar. Todo gracias a su llegada.

Todo es distinto desde que ella aparece.

* * *

 _3._

Resulta que:

Emma es como el epitome del optimismo y la esperanza misma. (Y es algo difícil quitar su mirada de ella, ahora que están a salvo en aquel refugio.)

Ella tan valerosa, tan decidida— y tan testaruda, a veces— es algo así como un dolor en el trasero lidiar con ese lado de ella, a decir verdad. Tanto es así que ni siquiera se permite descansar un día más de sus heridas luego de que despierta y, en cambio, decide continuar con su plan.

Y así es como terminan viajando de zona en zona, tratando de progresar con la búsqueda de los siete muros, de aquel templo que Emma descubrió en visiones. Terminan pasando un montón de tiempo juntas en medio del grupo, viajando, planeando, tratando de sobrevivir en sus encuentros casuales con demonios salvajes; persiguiendo aquel sueño de poder cambiar la promesa y llegar al mundo humano.

El tiempo pasa volando, aquel año (y un poco más) de convivencia. Ambas crecen, maduran, naturalmente. Emma empieza a ser menos un niña, pasa a volverse una adolescente; con el mismo corazón de oro y los mismos ideales de siempre. Aquellos que los llenan de esperanza a todos. Igual que sus ojos de bosque silvestre, que siempre la miran tan brillantes y llenos de emoción, causando que su corazón se salte un latido, de repente—

Y, Violet llega a pensar, debería de ser imposible experimentar algo tan mundano como llegar a _gustar de alguien_ viviendo en un mundo como ese, enfrentándose a las cosas a las que se enfrentan.

Resulta que no lo es.

* * *

 _4._

Violet sabe que no es una belleza, tampoco es que le importe. Ella no tiene aquel aire maduro e intelectual de Sonia, ni la espontaneidad de Gillian o la belleza casi misteriosa de Paula; y es incluso normal el que las personas que recién la conocen la confundan con un varón — _ella_ también lo hizo, después de todo. Honestamente nunca le molestó, no es como si pudiesen concentrarse en ese tipo de vanidades cuando su misión principal en la vida era simplemente sobrevivir.

Pero, de repente, ve a Emma y no puede evitar desear tal vez ser un poco más femenina— o _algo así_. Quizá así podría llamar su atención de algún modo. Qué ridículo. Sabe bien que Emma nunca la vería de esa forma, a nadie, en realidad; para Emma todos son sus amigos, su familia, los quiere a todos de la misma manera y eso debería ser suficiente para ella.

Y están en medio de una misión, maldita sea, ni siquiera debería de estar preocupándose por eso. Sin embargo—

—Violet, ¡mira! —Emma se le acerca, una sonrisa enorme en sus labios de durazno, sosteniendo un montón de flores entre sus manos— Son del mismo color de tu cabello —señala, acercando una de las flores ( _violetas_ ) a su rostro, arrancándole un sonrojo—. Son muy lindas.

— ¿En serio? —dice entre dientes, cuidadosa de no llamar la atención del resto del grupo; se han situado allí para pasar la noche antes de entrar a uno de los pueblos de los demonios, de forma incógnita, tal como lo llevan haciendo los últimos meses.

—Sí —asiente Emma, entusiasta, sin parecer reparar en lo mucho que se ha arrimado hacia ella.

Violet sonríe levemente, tomando una de las flores y colocándola cuidadosamente detrás de la oreja de Emma, pudiendo sentir su propio corazón latir acelerado ante lo repentino de sus acciones. Emma se sobresalta un poco, sorprendida, pero la deja hacerlo y no hace amago de querer retirar la flor una vez que Violet ha terminado de colocarla.

—Pues yo —carraspea, desviando la mirada un poco—… yo creo que se ven especialmente bonitas en ti, Emma. Aunque no es como que yo sepa mucho del tema —lanza una risa corta.

Emma se le queda viendo con una expresión extraña en el rostro, casi como de vergüenza. Es curioso, no recuerda haberla visto avergonzarse jamás, no es una expresión normal en ella, pero no puede decir que le desagrada. Más bien lo contrario. Es algo lindo.

—Bueno, entonces… —Emma se aleja y, antes de que Violet pueda preguntarle qué está haciendo, se agacha y empieza a recoger algunas de las florecillas silvestres regadas cerca de los arboles— Entonces yo opino que éstas se verían realmente bien en ti, Violet —se da la vuelta, revelando una sonrisa luminosa con mejillas ligeramente azoradas, flores del mismo color que sus cabellos rebeldes posadas entre sus manos de papel maché.

Las mejillas de Violet empiezan a arder. Empero, no la detiene, ni tiene la intención de hacerlo, cuando Emma vuelve a acercársele, empezando a enredar aquellas flores lo mejor que puede entre sus cabellos cortos; sus dedos tibios acariciando superficialmente su pelo, tal vez sin darse cuenta. La sensación le arranca un escalofrío.

—Ahí… ¡Ya está! —exclama, mirando su obra finalizada con un gesto orgulloso—. ¿Ves? ¡Tenía razón! Realmente te ves bien con ellas, Violet.

— ¿Realmente lo crees? —cuestiona ella, curiosa, casi sin percatarse.

Emma le dirige una mirada extrañada, pero no tarda en asentir…

—Sí, lo creo —dice, sincera.

Violet traga saliva, un nudo formándose en su garganta, su corazón resonando con mucha fuerza. Sus ojos se posan sobre los de Emma y nota cómo su sonrisa se va desdibujando poco a poco, pero sus ojos siguen brillando mientras la miran a ella (a ella a ella a ella y nadie más), un pequeño rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas. Emma separa los labios levemente, como para decir algo, cuando ambas son alertadas por un sonido y voltean a ver a sus compañeros; atrapándolos observándolas con curiosidad poco disimulada.

—Qué… ¡Qué están mirando tanto! —exclama Violet, fingiendo irritación sólo para tratar de impedir que notaran su vergüenza.

El resto parece pillar la indirecta y vuelve a sus propios asuntos. Ray se les queda viendo un poco más, y hasta casi le parece que llega a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa sospechosa en su dirección. Qué suerte la suya.

Entonces Emma ríe ligeramente, arrancándole una sonrisa de manera inevitable. Y si, en medio de su expedición al pueblo al día siguiente, ambas caminan muy cerca de la otra; sus manos rozándose, buscándose, en medio de la multitud; no dicen nada al respecto. Felices en medio de su complicidad, de su sencillez.

(Que resulta que Emma es esa clase de persona por la que resulta sencillo caer en el amor.)

* * *

 _5._

Así que:

Hay una chica, y—

Hay otra chica.

Y ellas—

(se miran la una a la otra, incluso en medio de aquella tierra de pesadilla.)


End file.
